Accessible
by Satan Abraham
Summary: Alone in the library with Byakuya Togami at Night Time - it was awkward, it was a bit weird, but, overall, it wasn't so bad. Slight, implied Naegami. Oneshot.


The library was mostly empty; tables empty apart from a lone boy, books spread out in front of him, lamp turned on for light. It was Night Time - nobody should be out, Naegi told himself as he picked his way around chairs and piles of books.

Asahina and Hagakure had been doing _something_ earlier and had forgotten to clean up after themselves, and it was actually sort of irritating, Naegi thought after tripping over a book for the third time.

Byakuya Togami looked up, glasses glinting briefly from the lamplight. "Naegi," he stated. "You're late."

"I didn't find your message for a while," Naegi said, unsure whether to pull out a chair and sit down or stay standing. He elected to stand, not wanting to have to get up when Togami asked him to get something. "Have you found out anything else?"

Togami smirked, shutting the book he was looking through with a _snap_. "Nothing important as of yet," he said. "It _could_ prove to be very interesting at a later date, however."

_Then why don't you just tell me now? _Naegi thought. Togami stacked his books up, then pushed them across the table to Naegi.

"Hide them on the top shelf in the furthest bookshelf from the door," he instructed, adjusting his glasses. "There's a stash of pastries on the bottom shelf of the same bookshelf. Collect them and return promptly."

"...Sure," Naegi said, and picked up the books. _Wow_, they were heavy. They hadn't looked too big, but there were about seven of them.

Once he got to the bookshelf Togami had specified, Naegi ran into a problem. "Um..." Naegi said. "I can't reach it."

There was the sound of a chair scraping across the floor and Togami appeared, arms crossed loosely over his chest and scowling. "Really," he said, completely deadpan. "You can't accomplish a simple thing as putting books away."

Naegi shrugged, wondering how long he was going to be able to keep _holding_ the books before the weight became too much. Togami just stood there for a few more moments before sighing.

"Fine," he said. "Keep holding them."

His suit not tailored for reaching so high above his head, it rode up, showing a small strip of pale skin while he put away books. Naegi averted his eyes, darkening a bit. This was strange in more ways than one, partly because Byakuya Togami was putting away books and partly because he hadn't said anything _too_ rude in the last few minutes. After all of them were safely tucked away behind another layer of books, Togami adjusted his suit and turned to go back to the table. Naegi followed him for a few steps, then remembered the food that Togami had said was on the bottom and had to backtrack. It was a box of doughnuts that Naegi was fairly certain were Asahina's, but she probably wouldn't miss them.

"I didn't think you'd eat this sort of thing," Naegi said, and Togami looked to the side, adjusting his glasses.

"I don't," he said. "However, you seem like the type of person who would, and common people like you won't do anything without payment."

"I'd put away the books if I could," Naegi said, picking out a glazed doughnut and carefully extracting it from the others, managing to not make them fall over each other. "If you had them in a more accessible place, that is."

"The whole point is that they're not accessible," Togami said, shaking his head once. "But that's not what I was talking about."

"...Alright," Naegi said, not quite sure what he was getting at. "So..."

Togami took a deep breath, and, slightly pinkish, started to speak. "I need you to listen to me."

"Listen to you?" Naegi asked, taking a bite of his doughnut. Though it was cold, and slightly stale, it still tasted good. "I do, don't I?"

"No... not listen to orders..." Togami was looking more awkward by the second. "I need to rant."

There was a pause.

"Okay," Naegi said. "Go for it."

And Togami did go for it. He ranted about classmates, about Fukawa, about Kirigiri showing him up and about there being nothing of _worth_ in this school. Naegi listened as well as he could, eating a few more doughnuts in the process.

"Well," Naegi said after Togami was done. Togami jumped, like he'd forgotten that Naegi was there. "This was... fun, I guess, but I'm tired, and I'm going to go back to bed."

He stood up and stretched. He'd been sitting for far too long. Togami stood up as well, catching his wrist as he was about to leave the library.

"Naegi," he said. Naegi glanced at him. He was still slightly pinkish. "We will do this again, in the future."

"Yeah, sure," Naegi said. Togami's cold, strong fingers around his wrist were sort of distracting him, to tell the truth. He was blushing a little. "Maybe during the day, though?"

Togami nodded and left the library, striding quickly and with a purpose. Naegi stared after him, dumbfounded.

Well.

That was certainly interesting.

* * *

**i'm sorry this is sort of bad this is the first time i've written anything for dangan ronpa and that's always sort of rough, so yeah uh there we go um yeah**


End file.
